


De vampiros y hobbits

by Alex02599



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is a vampire, But is a good vampire, Fell Winter, Goblins, Happy Ending, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex02599/pseuds/Alex02599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la tierra media existen los elfos inmortales, los enanos tan resistentes como la roca, los hombres mortales, los magos siempre los más sabios, pero y los hobbits, que son, ellos no son inmortales o los más fuertes, entonces que son?  Son vampiros...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El comienzo

De vampiros y hobbits

 

El comienzo 

 

Los hobbits como todos saben son criaturas bajitas con pelo en los pies y que les gusta la comida y la paz de su Comarca y eso lo saben solo los que se molestan en saber que los hobbits existen, porque también son conocidas por no salir de sus fronteras y así es como se han mantenido al margen del resto del mundo.

Pero lo que la mayoría de la gente grande, enanos o incluso elfos, (los magos no cuentan porque lo saben todo) no saben es que los hobbits no siempre vivieron en La Comarca, no, antes de eso vagaron por toda la tierra media buscando un lugar donde establecerse y construir un hogar, los enanos los consideraron demasiado pequeños y frágiles para vivir con ellos y los echaron, pronto se olvidaron de que habían llegado a sus puertas a buscar refugio. Los hombres se intentaban aprovechar de ellos cuando fueron a sus ciudades considerándolos como los enanos, pequeños y demasiado suaves al final los hombres habían matado un par de hobbits por protestar por su tratamiento y al final los hobbits se fueron. Los hombres también se olvidaron de ellos. Los elfos los trataban como unos niños perdidos y tontos, los hobbits se enfadaron, ellos no eran tontos o estúpidos y de alguna marera y desafiaron a un príncipe élfico que se creía el más listo de la tierra media, así que cuando un hobbit le ganó el príncipe le acusó de hacer trampas y también los echaron. También los elfos tan sabios y bondadosos como dicen algunos se olvidaron de los pequeños hobbits inteligentes. 

Así que los hobbits cansados de tanto andar y ser menospreciados llegaron a una tierra que era verde y tenía muchas colinas, los ríos eran caudalosos y el clima era caluroso y estaba protegida por la misma naturaleza, tenía por un lado las montañas, por otro un gran río que tenía mucha corriente y por lo tanto era muy difícil de cruzar, y también el bosque, ese bosque era muy grande y la gente grande parecía tenerle miedo, los hobbits no sabían por qué, ellos podían sentir la magia de los árboles pero si eso asustaba a la gente grande no les importaba. Así que los hobbits construyeron su hogar en esa tierra verde a la que llamaron La Comarca.

Los hobbits se construyeron sus casas debajo de las colinas, pero no eran agujeros húmedos, sucios y llenos de gusanos, no, eran agujeros-hobbits y eso significa comodidad, escavaron las colinas y construyeron sus casa con madera, aprendieron a labrar los campos para producir comida, algún hobbit valiente incuso se fue de caza o pesca, y así los hobbits vivieron en paz en La Comarca.

Los hobbits tenían familias, las más importantes eran tres, los Bolsón eran la tercera familia más importante, ellos fundaron la ciudad de Hobbiton y la mayoría residían allí, los Bolsón eran conocidos por ser totalmente respetable y no hacer nada inesperado. La segunda familia más importante eran los Brandigamo, ellos se asentaron en la parte de la comarca más cercana al gran rió que llamaron Brandivino esta parte de La Comarca se separó del resto y se regía por el Señor de los Gamos (siempre un Brandigamo), ellos eran conocidos por ser de carácter fuerte y ser un poco impulsivos. Los Tuk eran la familia más importante de las tres, la mayoría de ellos se asentaron en un ciudad a la que llamaron Tukburgo y allí residía el Thain que era el hobbit (siempre un Tuk) que mandaba en casi toda La Comarca, los Tuk eran los hobbits más impredecibles de todos ellos podían saltarse una comida y no les importaba, también eran los más aventureros...

Un día un Tuk se fue a explorar el Bosque Viejo pues quería cartografiarlo para futuras excursiones con sus parientes, cuanto más se adentraba en el bosque descubrió que la sensación de la `magia´ se hacía más fuerte y con la curiosidad que solo posee un Tuk siguió esa sensación, llegado un punto el hobbit estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, había estado andando tanto tiempo que ni se acordaba y todavía no había encontrado la fuente de esa magia, y cuando fue a dar la vuelta para volver a su casa una figura salió a su encuentro, era un hada, pero las hadas no son como la mayoría de la gente cree que son, ellas no te conceden deseos o te dan regalos, no esas son las hadas de los cuentos, las hadas de verdad tienen unos colmillos que usan para comer, son como la gente los llama, vampiros, pero estas hada no son malas, tan solo necesitan sangre para poder vivir, suelen beber de los animales y no de la gente inocente salvo que las hayan herido de alguna manera.

Sucedió que esta hada estaba perdida y se encontró a un bonito hobbit que sentía su magia y ella lo observo, observó sus pies graciosos pero de alguna manera lindos, también su pelo rizado y castaño y su baja estatura que coincidía con la suya y se enamoró al instante, así que cuando el hobbit se dio por rendido ella salió a su encuentro. El hobbit estaba sorprendido por no decir otra cosa cuando una pequeña pero bonita mujer con el pelo negro saltó delante suya pero al verla el hobbit también se enamoró de ella.

Ellos se veían en el linde del bosque y cuando él le pidió que se casaran ella tenía miedo de que cuando le contase su secreto este se marcharía pero cuando se lo conto le dijo que la amaba tanto que no le importaba, así que se casaron y vivían felices por muchos años, los hobbits no la aprobaban mucho pero cuando vieron que no le haría daño a ellos la aceptaron incuso antes de que defendiera a un hobbit de la gente grande, ella iba cada dos noches al bosque para poder comer, solo se bebía la sangre y la carne se la traía a su marido que hacia comidas fantásticas con ella. Vivieron felices por muchos años y ella le dio muchos hijos, no todos eran vampiros pero la mayoría sí, y algunos de sus descendientes eran vampiros, como Belladona Tuk y su hijo Bilbo. 

 

Bilbo se consideraba un hobbit normal, bueno tan normal como se puede siendo un Bolsón-Tuk, pero todo lo normal o respetable que podía haber sido se acabó cuando llego el invierno. Él solo tenía 21 años pero ya sabía que su madre y algunos de sus tíos eran vampiros así como su abuelo el Viejo Tuk, cuando llegó el invierno, al principio los hobbits no notaron nada extraño, pensaron que sería como cualquier otro; que equivocados estaban.  
Los primeros días solo hacía más frío de lo normal, cuando el Brandivino se congeló los pequeños hobbits jugaban en el deslizándose, hasta que desapareció el primer niño los hobbits no tomaron precauciones ni guardaron más alimentos, después cuando lo encontraron el niño estaba muerto, asesinado por un lobo; ya era demasiado tarde habían llegado los lobos.

Los hobbits se encerraron en sus casas, racionaron las comidas, Bilbo se quedaba en casa mientras su madre junto con todos los demás vampiros iban a matar a los lobos, pero después vinieron también los trasgos y eran demasiados, Belladona envió un mensaje a su amigo el mago Gandalf pidiendo ayuda, para cuando este llegó muchos hobbits, tanto normales como vampiros habían muerto, Bungo el padre de Bilbo era uno de ellos, él no había permitido que su esposa fuese sola a matar lobos y trasgos y se fue con ella, la tercera vez no volvió, Belladona sostuvo a Bilbo a través de sus propias lágrimas cuando este insistió en ir con ella también, ella no quería que viniese pero era tal el odio de Bilbo que no pudo detenerlo, le enseño a usar un arco y así al menos atacaba desde lejos. La cuarta vez que Bilbo acompaño a su madre vinieron más enemigos de lo normal y cuando su madre había sido derribada por un trasgo a él se le habían acabado las flechas, Bilbo corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en su furia no se dio cuenta a qué velocidad iba exactamente, cuando llego a junto su madre se lanzó encima del trasgo que iba a apuñalarla y él por puro instinto le clavó los dientes en el cuello, y después de un rato el trasgo murió. Bilbo escupió la sangre y miró lo que había echo, él era un vampiro.

Belladona estaba inconsciente cuando Bilbo llego a ella, la llevaron a los sanadores, pero no podían hacer nada, el trasgo había conseguido clavarle un cuchillo envenenado y era demasiado tarde, Bilbo le contó a su madre que era un vampiro, y ella le había dicho que estaba orgullosa, murió un día después.

Gandalf había traído consigo a los montaraces del norte para ayudar, ellos mataron junto con los hobbits-vampiros a los restantes lobos y trasgos, Bilbo había participado en la pequeña batalla y resulto herido, un lobo se le había conseguido colar por detrás y le había dejado cuatro arañazos tan grandes que se había desmallado después de conseguir matar al lobo, un montaraz que por suerte lo recogió y lo llevo junto a Gandalf y este le salvo la vida, Bilbo le dijo que estaba en deuda con él. 

Cuando se acabó la pequeña guerra de los hobbits muchos habían muerto, había muchos funerales pero Gandalf solo acudió a uno, al de Belladona y Bungo, ambos muy amigos suyos. Gandalf se quedó por un tiempo en Bolsón cerrado, allí trato de sacar a Bilbo de su burbuja de tristeza y odio, cuando Gandalf se fue Bilbo no estaba feliz pero con la ayuda del mago aún sonreía un poco.

Y por eso y por la deuda que todavía le debía a Gandalf accedió a ir en la aventura que le propuso años después del invierno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la larga espera pero e estado muy ocupada, pero voy a intentar publicar el último capitulo esta semana.
> 
> Comentarios?

Bilbo estaba sentado en el banco delantero después de un día normal, o lo que para él sería normal, como era un hobbit-vampiro y no un vampiro puro no necesitaba la sangre tan a menudo, dos veces a la semana le bastaban, él también comía poco, los hobbits normales tienen hasta siete comidas al día él por el contrario solo tenía tres comidas: Desayuno, comida y cena, eso con un poco de sangre le bastaba.

En este momento estaba después de una satisfactoria comida fumando un poco de Viejo Toby la mejor hierba para pipa del mundo e intentando relajarse cuando una nube de humo le choco en la cara y él sonrió.

"Buenos días" Dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo a Gandalf delante suya, habían pasado muchos años desde que se habían visto pero Bilbo no podría aunque quisiera olvidar al viejo mago

"Que quieres decir, me deseas un buen día o quieres decir que hoy es un buen día lo quiera o no, o tal vez te refieres a que te encuentras bien en esta mañana en particular, o simplemente afirmas que es una mañana en la que hay que sentirse bien." Respondió Gandalf confusamente, Bilbo no sabía si esa era su forma de hablar o simplemente lo hacía para fastidiar a las personas.

"Quiero decir que te deseo un buen día en esta mañana tan buena en la que me encuentro bien y espero lo mismo de ti." Dijo Bilbo sonriendo y Gandalf copio la sonrisa. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo Gandalf" Dijo con afecto claro en su voz mientras se levantaba para darle un abrazo al mago, Gandalf se agachó para poder abrazarlo mejor.

"De hecho, pero estoy aquí por una razón como ya abras adivinado"

"Y cuál es esa razón?"

"Estoy buscando a alguien para compartir una aventura" dijo misteriosamente.

"Una aventura? Pasa y cuéntame más sobre esa aventura."

Gandalf y Bilbo entraron en Bolsón Cerrado, allí Gandalf le contó como una compañía de trece enanos buscaban a un ladrón, esos enanos marchaban a Erebor para recuperar se casa de un dragón (Un dragón! En que estaría pensando Gandalf y esos enanos él no lo sabía) Al final Bilbo acordó ir con ellos, y Gandalf se fue bastante satisfecho, no sin dejar antes la runa en la puerta, y dejó a Bilbo haciendo la cena.

 

Bilbo estuvo cocinando hasta que ya no había luz, pues sabía cuánto comían los enanos, y no pensar trece, catorce más el mago. En la mesa había ya varios pollos, dos pasteles de carne, varias ensaladas (que también tenían carne), en cada plato había una sopa de setas con un poco de queso, cervezas (indispensable) aunque también había un poco de té para el que quisiera y por supuesto el vino tinto para Gandalf, también había hecho varias piezas de carne con patatas fritas y a la carne le añadió limón para darle sabor, había puesto también un poco de pescado ... Parecía un banquete pero sabía que los enanos comerían todo, para el postre había echo unas magdalenas de chocolate y almendra, también tenía unas galletas con pepitas de chocolate y también una torta de limón con merengue.

El primer enano llegó cuando ya había anochecido. Era un enano muy alto, casi como la gente grande, tenía unos tatuajes en la cabeza y en la espalda unas impresionantes hachas.

"Dwalin, a vuestro servicio" Se presentó inclinándose pero sin romper el contacto visual.

"Bilbo Bolsón, al vuestro" Respondió educadamente , el enano entró y prácticamente le lanzó su capa. Bilbo la colgó rápidamente.

"Por donde es muchacho, él dijo que habría comida, y mucha" Preguntó Dwalin, pero parecía seguir su olfato y cuando llegó al comedor la boca se le hizo agua al ver todos esos manjares en la mesa, cuando iba a sentarse para empezar a comer el hobbit lo detuvo y él frunció el ceño a la pequeña criatura.

"No hasta que lleguen los demás, puedes esperar allí" Dijo señalando la sala contigua al comedor, Dwalin resopló pero fue a sentarse en el pequeño sillón y aprovecho para ver al hobbit, Bilbo, mientras se movía por la casa, no era muy alto, aunque era difícil parecer alto junto a él a no ser que fueras un humano o un elfo come-hierba, tenía el pelo rizado hasta los hombros y de color miel, llevaba puesto un pantalón marrón que le llevaba por debajo de las rodillas y una camisa blanca con tirantes. Dwalin se dispuso a observar la sala en la que se encontraba, era toda de madera, y era redonda eso era un poco desconcertante, la sala tenía varias estanterías repletas con libros, y mapas por las paredes, en la repisa de la chimenea había dos cuadros de un hobbit hombre con el pelo rubio y una mujer hobbit con el pelo oscuro, pero lo que le llamó la atención era el bote con las galletas, se levantó y se dispuso a coger algunas pero sus malditos puños de metal no encajaban.

Bilbo era consciente del escrutinio del enano pero no le importaba ya estaba acostumbrado a ser observado incluso por los hobbits por ser demasiado violento y ya no le importaba, estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo, el enano era más bajo que el anterior y notablemente más mayor, este tenía el pelo totalmente blanco mientras que el otro tenía el pelo castaño oscuro. Este enano también parecía más amigable pues sonrió abriendo los brazos e inclinándose.  
"Balin, a su servicio"

"Bilbo Bolsón, al vuestro"

"Llego tarde?" Preguntó Balin.

"Oh no, eres el segundo en llegar, pasa por aquí" Bilbo le dirigió a la misma sala que Dwalin,( ahora que lo pensaba sus nombres rimaban, estarían emparentados ?), su pregunta se vio rápidamente contestada cuando Balin gritó un saludo a Dwalin que acababa de dejar el bote de galletas que había hecho esta tarde para saludar a su hermano. Bilbo se apresuró a llevarse el bote a la cocina mientras los enanos se saludaban.

 

Los dos enanos se sentaron en la sala mientras se ponían al día el uno con el otro, y Dwalin estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que el tarro con las galletas había desaparecido.

Poco después llegaron otros dos enanos jóvenes, uno rubio con un bigote trenzado (Fili) y otro moreno que casi no tenía barba (Kili) al que tuvo que decir que no se limpiara las botas en la caja de Gloria de su madre muchas gracias. No tuvieron que esperar mucho pues pronto llegaron los demás enanos y Gandalf, que parecía muy divertido con la caída que habían tenido.

Bilbo se apresuró a ayudar a alguno a levantarse, el primero al que ayudó era un enano con un sombrero gracioso que se estaba riendo y se presentó como Bofur, Bofur ayudó a otro enano muy gordo que no era capaz de levantarse, ese se llamaba Bombur, como no fue capaz un enano con un hacha en la cabeza (Dios mío! Un hacha!) que se llamaba Bifur y fueron capaces de levantarlo, no pudo evitar fijarse en que sus nombres también rimaban, también había un enano con un peinado simplemente ridículo en forma de estrella que no le quedaba mal, se presentó como Nori junto con dos enanos más uno con el pelo plateado y otro que tenía una bufanda que le tapaba hasta la nariz, se llamaban Dori y Ori. Por ultimo había dos enanos más llamados Óin y Glóin, también rimaban los nombres.

Los dirigió al comedor y los enanos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver los deliciosos platos que los esperaban, pero se recuperaron rápidamente y se sentaron a comer. Bilbo se sentó junto a Gandalf y Balin mientras comía, no comió mucho pero no necesitaba más y aprovecho para hablar con el mago.

Hablando con Gandalf descubrió que no le había dicho a los enanos lo que era y en un momento de ira enseñó los colmillos pero se calmó rápidamente, no quería que los enanos le viesen, e hizo prometer a Gandalf que se lo diría cuando acabase la cena y cuando llegara el ultimo enano, Bilbo ya había guardado un plato de sopa y un poco de carne para cuando apareciera. Gandalf accedió a regañadientes pero al final cuando Bilbo le recordó que era culpa suya accedió y siguió comiendo mientras pensaba en como decírselo a los enanos de una forma que no rechazaran a Bilbo antes de comenzar.


End file.
